We'll Never Make Soap
"We'll Never Make Soap" is the sixth song by Melanie Martinez and Nico Collins for their collaboration album, Alone Baby. ''It was also released as a single. It is a mashup of ''We'll Never Make It ''by Nico Collins and ''Soap ''by Melanie Martinez. Lyrics '''Bold= Nico' Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap Don’t say all the words your goodbyes now Just wait, no we don’t have to slow down Let's make the most of all our days cuz soon they’ll slowly fade Darling, you're just soaking in it But I know you'll get out the minute You notice all your fingers pruning up I'm tired of being (When the world is catching up to us) Careful, tiptoe Trying to keep the water warm Let me under your skin Uh oh, there it goes (We'll forget) I said too much, it overflowed Why do I always spill? I don’t ever wanna say it Ever wanna face it Cuz we’ll never make it So stay in the moment Take my heart and hold it We’re going out of focus I feel it coming out my throat Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap God I wish I never spoke Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap It’s not what we planned but it happened Two souls looking for a distraction They intertwined but as of now the stars they don’t align Should've never said the word "love" Threw a toaster in the bathtub I'm sick of all the games I have to play I'm tired of being (When the world is catching up to us) Careful, tiptoe Trying to keep the water warm Let me under your skin Uh oh, there it goes (We'll forget) I said too much, it overflowed Why do I always spill? I don’t ever wanna say it Ever wanna face it Cuz we’ll never make it So stay in the moment Take my heart and hold it We’re going out of focus I feel it coming out my throat Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap God I wish I never spoke Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap I know I was never meant to Be with you I know I was never meant to Be with you, be with you I don’t ever wanna leave you But I need to I need to I don’t ever wanna leave you But I need to I need to I don’t ever wanna say it Ever wanna face it Cuz we’ll never make it So stay in the moment Take my heart and hold it We’re going out of focus I feel it coming out my throat Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap God I wish I never spoke Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap I don’t ever wanna say it Ever wanna face it Cuz we’ll never make it Trivia *Nico stated that this was hard to make because of the themes being so different. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Alone Baby Category:2020 Category:Collaborative